There is a lighting device including a light emitting module that has a Light Emitting Diode (LED), and a body section on which the light emitting module is mounted.
In such a lighting device, the body section of the lighting device is directly mounted on a lamp fitting that is provided in a vehicle and the like, and includes a lens, and the like.
Here, if the body section of the lighting device is common across various lamp fittings, it is possible to improve productivity or to achieve cost reduction.
However, since a configuration of an optical element such as a lens is changed depending on usage, design, and the like of the lamp fitting, a plurality of optical elements having different configurations are required.
Thus, if the body section of the lighting device is made overly common, there is a concern that the optical element having an inappropriate configuration may be mounted on a predetermined lamp fitting (misassembly).
Thus, development of the lighting device that can achieve a common body section of the lighting device and suppress the occurrence of misassembly is desired.